Another songfic
by RustyViko4ever
Summary: In my ever going attempts to bring you quality entertainment, I started up this piece of work. My first songfic ever; it's Fixxxer by Metallica. Has ta do with black mages. Enjoy!


Call me crazy, but I've decided to make a songfic for FF9. Metallica is the artist, and the song is Fixxxer. Here we go.

__

Dolls of voodoo,

Vivi was having his usual plethora of self-doubt and questioning, and Zidane decided that he needed a good talking to. After all, Vivi's kind had just realized what horrible things they had been used for.

__

All stuck with pins,

They sat out in the woods near the Black Mage Village. Vivi sniffed softly.

"Zidane... what if I was ever like that, and I just can't remember?"

"What do you mean, Vivi?"

__

One for each of us,

"I mean... what if I was just a doll used for Brahne's entertainment? What if I've killed good people without knowing?"

__

And our sins,

"Brahne is a maniac, Zidane! Who knows what twisted things she might have done to me without my knowing?" 

Zidane was speechless.

__

So you lay us in a line, 

"Vivi... try not to think about it. Whatever it might have been, it wasn't your fault."

__

Push your pins, they make us humble!

Vivi looked deeply into his eyes. "What if it was? What if I could have gotten away if I was braver, but they captured me and programmed me because I wasn't?"

__

Only you can tell in time,

Zidane was having a hard time dealing with this. "Vivi, it doesn't matter. You're free now, and you know what's right and what's wrong."

__

If we fall, or merely stumble!

"But what if that's not enough? How can I ever undo what I might have done; how can they undo what they _have_ done?"

__

But tell me can you heal what father's done!

Or fix this hole in a mother's son?

Can you heal the broken worlds within?

Can you strip away, so we may start again?

"Vivi, just be yourself. It's enough that you know what you did wrong, and that you want to undo it. If anyone is keeping score, I'm sure they forgive you and them. I do."

__

Tell me can you heal what father's done?

Or cut this rope and let us run?

Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free, 

You jab another pin, jab another pin in me!

"But there's still Kuja... who knows what else he might try to do to us?"

__

Mirror, mirror,

Zidane chuckled a bit. "Who knows? That's why we're gonna track him down and make him pay for what he did."

__

Upon the wall,

"Do you really think we can, Zidane?"

__

Break the spell or,

"Of course we can, Vivi. We'll show him that he can't control anyone anymore. Right?"

__

Become the doll!

Vivi nodded. "Right!"

__

See you sharpening the pins,

Despite their valiant efforts, Kuja was all ready planning out steps in his master plan. They were playing right into his hand.

__

So the holes will remind us,

Those black mages, especially that renegade one, they thought they were free. Well they were very wrong indeed; Kuja knew that he still controlled them through fear.

__

We're just the toys of the hands of another,

He would convince them that coming with him was their only choice, so that he could use them, and then he would turn around and betray them. And then he could laugh at their suffering; Kuja was a genius.

__

And in time, the needles turn from shine to rust!

After the fight between Kuja and Brahne, it took Vivi a while to get everything sorted out. But in the end, he discovered he didn't hate Brahne; he hated Kuja for turning her into the maniac he knew her as. And, because they didn't try hard enough, Kuja was responsible for killing her. How could Vivi be forgiven now?

__

But tell me, can you heal what father's done!

Or fix this hole in a mother's son?

Can you heal the broken worlds within?

Can you strip away so we may start again?

Everyone assured Vivi that it wasn't his fault at all, and that he was being way too hard on himself. But somehow he was certain that much more trouble would come of this; Kuja was still out there, and who knew what he might be planning? Eventually he calmed down about it, but when Kuja's attack came on Alexandria, he could barely contain himself.

__

Tell me can you heal what father's done?

Or cut this rope and let us run?

Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free,

You jab another pin; jab another pin in me!

Jab it...

So it was that they tracked Kuja down. But he had indeed carried out his wicked designs; the black mages were working for him now, out of pure fear. 

__

Here come the pins...

Vivi was upset almost beyond the breaking point when he learned about this. He was going to make Kuja pay, so very much he couldn't even figure out what exactly he would do. 

__

Blood for face; sweat for dirt, three Xs for the stone, 

When they finally tracked Kuja down to Terra, Vivi tried so hard to defeat him. But he Tranced; and that changed everything.

__

To break this curse, a ritual's due, I believe I'm not alone,

It was miraculous that they survived, but even more so that they were able to face him down once again.

__

Shell of shotgun, fight again, numb us up to shield the pins,

After making it all of the way through Memoria, Vivi had been through just about anything he could have imagined. He was ready to destroy Kuja completely.

__

Renew our faith which way we can, to fall in love with life again,

Life was a wonderful thing, and Kuja wanted to end it. Vivi would absolutely not let him do that!

__

To fall in love with life again, to fall in love with life again,

But no, after Kuja, there was Necron. Curse him! 

__

To fall in love, to fall in love, to fall in love with life again!

There was no way they would go to the Zero World. Never! If they had to do the impossible and destroy a being like Necron, then so be it. Vivi would not become nothing without undoing the wrongs Kuja had committed, and for all he knew, Necron was one of them.

__

So tell me, can you heal what father's done!

Or fix this hole in a mother's son?

Can you heal the broken worlds within?

Can you strip away so we may start again?

And, after the long and difficult fight, the good guys won. Necron was defeated, and the heroes went home. 

__

So tell me can you heal what father's done?

Or cut this rope and let us run?

Just when all seems fine and I'm pain free,

Vivi was free. There was nothing left for him to be blamed for. But where was Zidane?

You jab another pin; jab another pin in me!

It seemed like all hope was lost. But after months of waiting, he returned!

__

No more pins in me!

In all of the style they had come to expect from Zidane, he showed up in the middle of _I Want to be Your Canary_. 

__

No more, no more pins in me!

Everyone was happy, especially Dagger. Now it seemed like everything was right in the world.

__

No more, no more pins in me!

It was a good feeling. Finally, Vivi was able to be proud of who he was: a free Black Mage who had done nothing bad anyone could accuse him of.

__

No more, no more, no more, no, no, no!

End.

I hope you enjoyed my first songfic. I worked really hard on it and... yeah. Peace.

Rusty


End file.
